Worst Fears
by Amaro
Summary: [TysonxHilary minor KaixRei] Tyson is given the prospect of a forced exchange. A piece of his soul for misery? Can he really have it all? And what's up with Kai and Rei? [finished]
1. Dreams of Loss

I am still alive. And yes one of these days I will write that sequel to 'Judgement of Tears' but right now I'm working on another rbeyblade fic, except I'm going back to yaoi. (Rei x Kai) Now I know most you people don't know me but it's not usually like me to write fics between an actual guy and girl. Usually I like male pairings (yaoi) but I had to write this I had inspiration.  
  
Anyways on to formalties. I don't own Beyblade, I do own -a- beyblade but not actually Beyblade, though I wish I did.* huggles Bladebreakers *   
  
Kai: Don't touch me  
  
Amaro: you complain too much!  
  
Anyways, I shouldn't have to do this I mean it is fanfiction.net, isn't that why I'm writing here, because I don't own this? Anywas… on to the story…  
  
~~~~~~  
  
His sleek launcher clenched in his left hand, and the long blue rip cord in the right, he watched the blade spin amongst the darkness. All around him was nothing. His knuckles grew white from his grip, and his heartbeat accelerated preparing for what would come next. He was already aware of what was aproaching. Soon Ozuma would appear laughing as Dragoon struggled between them, to get free of his impossible bonds. Looking up with grim anger, his gaze met Ozuma's cold green eyes, filled with insane, harsh laughter. He looked away not truly desiring to see what would come next, but forced himself to face his fears. His heart skipped a beat at the sight that befell his gaze, Dragoon's chains were now guarding a brown eyed, brunette girl. Her eyes half closed and sunken. Tyson jerked back, eye wide.  
  
"Hilary!" He called out to her, Ozuma laughed louder as the girl failed to respond. "Hilary!" He called again, now more desperate to gain her attention. "Hilary, don't kid me! Come on get up!" Her face remained expressionless, her eyes deep emotionless pools. He tried to reach for her as he had once done for Dragoon, however now she seemed to fade away under both boys' gazes. Ozuma smirked then walked away into nothingness. Tyson fell to his knees as his beyblade came to a halt in front of him.  
  
"No, Hilary, don't leave me..." His whisper trailed off.  
  
~~  
  
A cold sweat was felt on the back of his neck as he sat up and looked around his Grandfather's dojo. The other boys could be heard, Rei's deep calm breaths, Kai's, shallow and silent, Max's muffled snores and Kenny's fidgeting. Panting slightly everything seemed to be alright. Dragoon was safe, right next to his pillow where he had left it. The soft moonlight shone on the clock across the room, it was 3:57, plenty more time to sleep. Lying back down he attempted to close his eyes but instantly the image of Hilary's lost expression and cold eyes haunted his memory. Why should he be worried? He tried asking himself not wanting to come to terms with the answer, at least not yet.  
  
Unable to sleep he got up and went to make himself a sandwich. Ridding himself of the dream proved harder then he thought as he made himself yet another leftover chicken sandwich, scarfing it down as fast as he had the first.  
  
Why not Dragoon? He asked himself as he reached for Dragoon V2 and pocketed him, grabbing his hat and vest he sought out a walk. "I'm not complaining or nothing," he told the night meaning fully, "it's just why was he replaced by Hilary?" He didn't want to have Dragoon taken away, nor did he want Hilary lost to them all, but it just didn't seem right to dream of her instead of his beloved bitbeast. Shaking his head he felt for Dragoon, holding him in an ungloved hand. The bitbeast was still there unlike in so many dreams before when only a blank section had reflected back at him. "I don't want to loose either of them." He sighed holding the beyblade to his chest.  
  
The road he walked on lead to a familiar neighborhood. He watched each house carefully searching for the right one. A small flower garden outside one particular apartment told him he had found it. Watching it intently, he questioned why he was out here in the dark, standing before his friend's home, he wasn't even sure of her room, only his motive. He looked carefully onto each room, until atlas his eyes fell upon a window. The banner of the official Beyblade logo hanging in it. Ignoring his original shock that she would have anything to do with beyblade in her room, he investigated the area surrounding it. Unfortunately the room was on the second floor, conviently, to Tyson's delight a sakura tree grew right near her window. Maybe, if Tyson had just a few more brain cells, he could've ended his pointless quest here returning to the dojo, and realize she was alright when she came around later. However being the stubborn, bull-headed boy he was, that didn't seem the option, as one after another he grabbed the branches that would lead him to the top of the tree.  
  
The lights from the moon and the street shone gently on her face illuminating her soft smile as she slept. Tyson let out a breath of relief pleased to see she was safe and sleeping, and not in Ozuma's grip. The tranquil way she lay there brought all of his concerns to ease. Unable to take time into account the deep blue haired boy watched her, until he finally noticed the western sky glowing red. The abrupt noises as the 'early-birds' of this community also registered to Tyson as he realized if he was caught, there would be alot of awkward explanations on his behalf. Reluctantly he left the peaceful girl, now just beginning to stir. For fear of her awakening and finding him here outside her window he attempted to hurry down the tree, and slipped clumsily to the ground with a soft thud and quiet complaint. Then quickly rising to his feet he took off with a gentle limp.  
  
~~  
  
"So I was right." Ozuma watched Tyson, "he does have real feelings for her. The stupid, love struck blader, allowing feelings to come before blading." He had seen everything form a neighboring roof top. Tyson climb then fall from the tree, limping away with Dragoon in hand. "I can use his worst fear against him." He laughed softly, then left in search of the other St. Shields.  
  
~~  
  
"And then he fell?" laughed Rei. "You're saying he was just sitting there for hours watching you? Are we talking about the same Tyson? The Tyson I know wouldn't be able to sit still for two minutes let alone two hours."  
  
"I told you it was silly," blushed Hilary sitting on the steps of the dojo, "but it was only a dream."  
  
"Sounds more like a nightmare Hilary." Max grinned, stretching as he watched Kai lean against a tree next to Rei and Kenny working on Dizzi next to Hilary.  
  
"What's so funny guys?" Tyson asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had arrived home late and had little sleep before he was wakened by the Bladebreakers' laughs. He didn't notice Hilary quickly attempt to conceal a blush nor Max suppress a laugh directed at him.  
  
"Oh nothing we were just discussing Hilary's dr-"  
  
"Breakfast!" Hilary cut Max off with a glare. "We were just discussing my breakfast.  
  
"You're breakfast?" Tyson raised an eyebrow, "well how about mine!" He grinned hungrily. "Lets talk about that and how I haven't had it."  
  
"Tyson." Everyone groaned, then laugh as Kai's, of all peoples', stomach let out a growl of protest.  
  
"Guess Tyson isn't the only one hungry." Hilary smiled, "pancakes anyone?" Everyone sang choruses of agreement. Tyson lead the way into the kitchen while Hilary couldn't help but notice him limping slightly. "You alright Tyson?" She asked curious of his injury. "You aren't faking you're ankle again, just to gain attention are you?"  
  
Tyson flushed, then looking down, then up again, his eyes flashed with confusion. "Ummm.... I fell- I mean tripped out- over- um.... on a.... beyblade?" He grinned trying to looking convincing, though even he truly lacked confidence in his excuse. Hilary frowned.  
  
"Tyson, why are you always goofing off?" She asked frustrated that she couldn't get a straight forward answer out of the chocolate eyed boy.  
  
"Come on Hil, lay off it wouldn't hurt." He laughed then continued into the house eager for breakfast. The brunette shook her head but followed obediently.  
  
~~  
  
"Let it Rip!" Rei and Kai called out from Hilary's right. After a long breakfast, the result could still be found trailing on Tyson's vest, where raw pancake had dried. He had insisted on helping even despite Hilary's protests. She laughed remembering how eager he had been to try his hand at cooking. Now he danced form one foot to the other landing tenderly on his left one, next to Kenny and Max.  
  
"Don't let him get on you like that Rei! Get Dranzer in there Kai!" Encouraged Tyson.  
  
"Listen Tyson, I think after all this time I know what I'm doing, I don't need help from the likes of you!" Kai shot back leaving Tyson feeling slightly downgraded.  
  
"Someone is a little touchy today, what Rei not give?" Tyson mumbled under his breath as Max laughed and Kai glared, Rei didn't seem to notice as his blade spun around the rim and attacked Dranzer. Dranzer avoided such a simple attack and stopped mid move to take revenge on Driger almost immediately, Driger was thrown in the air, but landed in perfect grace again at Rei's command. Then spinning around Dranzer, he attacked without warning sending the other blade back a bit before recovering. Back and forth the two blades went, evenly matched.  
  
"Driger!"  
  
"Dranzer!" Both boys called out their bitbests with passionate adrenaline mostly used for such sport. Dranzer the phoenix of fire, and Driger, white tiger of gold, seemed to dance as each estimated one another's moves and used their strengths and agility to plan ways of attack. Atlas both boys breathless, but pleased by their training called the spirits back to the beyblades and caught them smiling at one another.  
  
"Awesome match guys! Whose next?" Tyson asked, as Kenny went through Dizzi's analysis.  
  
Hilary leaned back on her palms and smiled. It was another beautiful day next to the river as she tossed pebbles into the slow moving waters.  
  
"Watcha thinkin about?" Tyson surprised her by coming up from behind, causing Hilary to jump at the sound of his voice.  
  
"How I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me." She shot back with unjustified apprehend.  
  
"Sa-orry," he complained raising his hands in mock surrender. "Just though I'd come and see what her royal majesty is up to." He sat down beside her, which became a pleasant surprise. He rubbed his ankle tenderly wincing ever so slightly.  
  
"You Okay?" She asked with careful concern.  
  
"It's nothing, really. At least nothing a world champ like me can't handle." He grinned and brought a hand up behind his head.  
  
"That's what you said on the island."  
  
"And I was okay then."  
  
"You are now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No what?" He asked with sincere curiosity. "Were you concerned?"   
  
Hilary was just about to answer with a spur of courage when Tyson noticed another beybattle beginning and rushed off to catch the action.  
  
She sighed deeply trying not to let him get to her, but it was hard. She tried to understand him she really did, but she wished more so that he would understand her. They were sharing such a nice conversation, one of the rarely that hadn't ended in an argument when he had just up and left for his beyblade. She knew beyblading was what Tyson lived for, but just for once she wished he'd spend time with her. Hilary wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially not to herself that a warm feeling would come over her whenever he was around. Sometimes, just sometimes, he would single her out and agree with her on her points, however other times he would argue his opinion until both had forgotten what they were fighting about. He could be a jerk, stubborn, cocky, over-confident and unable to understand the right time to do the right thing, but he wasn't selfish and he did always look out for his friends. He had saved her and Kenny on the ship when she had begun to loose hope. However he often reminded her of such event and it bothered her to think that she somehow always, she seemed to owe him. She often wondered if his feelings were towards her.  
  
***Flashback  
  
"Tyson! No... Tyson!" Hilary yelled out with raised clenched fists. He had left with Max to go get Draciel back, just moments before, but clouds of smoke and debris made her doubt his return. She waited anxiously as the others groaned around her. How could she have let him go back into the building? She mentally kicked herself swallowing back tears. What if he doesn't came back? She asked herself desperately. It'll be my fault.  
  
However two dark figures eventually made their way towards her waving their arms.  
  
"Tyson!" She jumped to her feet and waited patiently thanking God that he had returned. "You had me worried sick, don't ever think of doing that again, ever!"  
  
***/Flashback  
  
She had longed to hug him upon arrival but hadn't had the nerve to do so. She knew better now then to underestimate him, but Tyson had put his life at it's edge so many times for beyblading. The scenario played in her head every night when she tried to sleep. At first it had started out fine, Tyson always returned, then one night Max emerged from the debris and Tyson never did. He had died, and again and again she dreamed of the loss. She sighed then turned to watch as he launched Dragoon into the dish, he laughed with anticipation. Had he ever worried, like she had him, about her before? 


	2. Freedom and Fights

"I've discovered his weakness." Ozuma stated, with crossed arm and a defensive smirk on his lips.  
  
"I thought we had already done that." Marium replied with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Let him finish." Came Dunga's gruff respond as all eyes turned to Ozuma.  
  
"It's that girl they are always hanging out with. He seems to have feelings for her." Ozuma laughed, for even he couldn't believe that Tyson thought about anything beyond food and blading.  
  
"Hilary?" Joseph asked remembering her from a previous, fatal match he had encountered with Rei. The ebony haired boy had gotten the best out of him with the girl's help, but Joseph was positive he wouldn't let it happen again.  
  
"Yes. Just this morning I was overlooking the dojo when I noticed him sneaking out. I thought perhaps he was leaving to do private training but instead he went looking for her house. Not only that, but he climbed into a tree and watched her." The other boys stared with disbelief well Marium gave a harsh laugh.  
  
"You are telling me little puppy Tyson has found himself a girl?"  
  
"I'm saying, that most people don't go out in the middle of the night to watch their friends." They agreed with Ozuma and listened with intent as he described a plan that would lead them to atlas sealing the four bitbeasts.  
  
~~  
  
It had been a long day and Tyson flopped down on the grass stretching his arms and groaning with exhaustion. Kenny and Hilary chatted quietly, once again sitting on the steps. Max surveyed Draciel intently, looking him over with happy satisfaction. It was assumed that Rei and Kai had gone off to discuss strategy as they often did.  
  
"Some day we had eh guys?" Tyson asked with a smile reaching his weary closed eyes. "We will be able to beat anyone that comes are way at this rate. Just watch out Ozuma, you're next, right after a get a little sleep." He laughed as he drifted off. The other's shook there heads. Hilary smiled at Tyson admiring the soft, cute look he received when in a state of peace, as he was now.  
  
"You know? I much rather him sleeping then awake." She laughed her eyes dancing with that warm feeling.  
  
"Don't we all." Kenny said not looking up from Dizzi. "He's much quieter."  
  
"If only he didn't spend so much time beyblading." Hilary sighed leaning her head against her knees.  
  
"What do you mean Hilary?" Kenny asked with a thin line of surprise in his voice.  
  
"Oh. It's just.... nothing. It's just nothing." He wouldn't understand, but then again neither could she. It wasn't possible that she liked Tyson, was it? The thought made her laugh aloud. "Like Tyson? That's a laugh." She said quietly ignoring the strange look she gathered from Kenny.  
  
"They are all definitely stronger Chief, but I'm still not sure they will be able to beat the St. Shields." Dizzi said, finished with her analysis. "My biggest concern is that Ozuma is only toying with Tyson. I think he's merely just showing Tyson a hint of his power. Hiding, waiting patiently until the time comes for Tyson to acknowledge his full power."  
  
"I was starting to think the same thing Dizzi, I'm glad you agree."  
  
"I'm right on the ball, or keyboard as some would say, this time."   
  
"Right Dizzi."  
  
Hilary was right not to explain her feelings to Kenny, this was the guy whose only girl in life was his computer after all.  
  
"I think we'll call it a night." He said atlas closing his computer and tucking it under his arm. Max nodded as well, standing up and going into the dojo. It was just Hilary and Tyson left now, under the coming stars. Hilary walked over to him smiling. Kneeling down she laid her hand gently on his shoulder trying to wake him softly.  
  
"Kinda cool aren't they." He said startling her as his eyes flashed open. He lay with his arms up behind his head with Hilary next to him.  
  
"Which?"  
  
"The stars, kinda cool eh?"  
  
"Yea, definitely." She smiled into the cool night.  
  
"They kinda remind me, of...." He smiled and closed his eyes again. Hilary settled back unto the grass as well watching the darkening sky.  
  
"Of bitbeasts?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, that's it!" He laughed softly opening his eyes again and watching her intently. "You know, you're kinda pretty." Hilary blushed profusely but grinned at the flustered blue haired boy. "Oh Dragoon! Did I say that out loud?" He asked getting to his feet. "I'm sorry." He blushed, "didn't mean it." He danced on spot trying to think up a sly way of avoiding trouble.  
  
Hilary sighed not knowing what to think, she still sat on the cool grass blushing. He had sounded honest but now all his jumping made her wonder. "It's Okay Tyson." She said, smiling and taking a dive for it. Then thinking she laughed. "You're actually a good bey-whateverer."   
  
"A beyblader," he corrected, then understanding the joke laughed. "Well thank you oh royal princess such compliment of beyblading is so highly taken when it comes from you."  
  
Hilary wasn't able to determine if he was joking or what but smiled as he sat back down.  
  
"Is it just me or is Dizzi right." Max asked bring his hands up behind his head. "They do make a perfect couple."  
  
"Yea only if we could get them to stop fighting." Kenny and Max had watched the whole scene from the window. "And if only Tyson could grow up a little." Kenny added as an afterthought.  
  
"He has though. Think about it. All he's been through why wouldn't he have grown up?" Asked Max. "He just can't get beyond the 'girls have cooties' stage in the game." Both boys laughed and went to join Rei and Kai who were checking their beyblades in the main room.  
  
~~  
  
"Get up! Get up!" Hilary sang as she opened the door letting the bright sunlight stream into the dark dojo.  
  
"AHHH they light! Get it away." Tyson groaned struggling to bring the blankets up past his eyes for protection. "Come on Hil, it still early," he complained again, as she stood over him grinning with her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's time for another picnic" She chorused awaking the other Bladebreakers in the mean time. "It's all ready to go!"  
  
"But what about training?" Rei asked rubbing his eye.  
  
"There will be time for that later."  
  
"And sleep? What about our sleep."  
  
"Oh Tyson, for God's sake, it's almost 10:00!"  
  
"Oh if that's the case then I missed breakfast." He replied hungrily, jumping to his feet and leaving in search of food.  
  
The others groaned but slowly got to their feet and changed.   
  
Atlas they all waited outside, each with beyblade, launcher and three baskets, all together.  
  
"Are you sure that's enough food?" Asked Tyson poking at the basket Kai carried. Kai growled and Hilary smacked his hand playfully.  
  
"That's for the park Tyson."  
  
"Ohhh but I'm hungry now." He complained.  
  
"You just ate though." Kenny said. "It astonishes me how hungry you get."  
  
"I think it astonishes us all Kenny." Max laughed.  
  
~~  
  
"A picnic? What a juvenile act." Marium rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not our care," Ozuma replied with little interest. The plan was to figure out how to get Hilary away from the others, to lure her into the darkness that Ozuma knew both she and Tyson feared. It was just a matter of time now, before they could get her, and in trade take Dragoon. With Dragoon taken then it would be no struggle to then get Draciel, Dranzer and Driger, all in turn.  
  
"So all we have to do is take her?" Dunga asked with a blank expression, "but that should be easy, lets just go and get her now."  
  
"They'll expect a beybattle if we do it now. With all of them together they will struggle and perhaps just fight to gain a hold of her again."  
  
~~  
  
Hilary unpacked the food, laying out on a blanket under the hungry watchful gaze of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Do any of you ever stop thinking about food?" She asked in mock frustration.  
  
"Only when we beyblade." Tyson laughed and then honed in on a sandwich.  
  
Lunch was peaceful, with no arguments. Rei and Kai sat near the water eating their meals with little conversation. Kenny and Max talked about Draciel's new upgrade discussing how it would enhance both his attack and defense, and Hilary and Tyson sat under a tree enjoying the break.  
  
"These are really good." Tyson grinned, his words muffled by his mouthful of cookies that Hilary had made.  
  
"Glad you like them, I got up early to make them." She replied with a slight blush. Tyson nodded eagerly.  
  
"But you make lots of good food."  
  
"Glad you noticed." She laughed. "They always say the way to a man's heart in through his stomach." Her eyes widened with realization of what she had said, she only hoped that Tyson hadn't noticed, but his confused glance made her wonder.  
  
"Um.... yeah. I guess?" He shrugged and reached for another cookie. They sat in silence for several moments, Hilary looked at her hands which were folded in her lap.  
  
"Um.... Tyson?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you ever?" She paused, still looking down. "Do you ever worry?"  
  
"About?" he asked with curiosity.  
  
"About well, everything. You always act so, so secure but do you ever worry?"  
  
"Sure I do." He grinned leaning against the tree and smiling at her. "I can't be brave all the time, sometimes it gets boring."  
  
"What do you worry about?" She asked now making eye contact with him.  
  
"Well I worry that sometimes, Dragoon will be taken away from me, and that something will happen to my friends, oh and food shortage, there's always that, there was this one time-"  
  
"Tyson." She seemed to ask.  
  
"Oh right," He smiled and brought a hand up behind his head. "And well..." he looked away studying Rei and Kai closely before he turned back to her. "You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yea."   
  
Hilary wasn't sure how to react. Did this mean he worried about her, or.... she couldn't think of another reason. Instead she looked away, trying to avoid Tyson's gaze.  
  
"What about me?" Tyson didn't seem to hear her question, as it seemed Max prepared to beyblade.  
  
"Oh Max, want to beyblade?" He asked over to him.  
  
"Sure dude, lets go!" Max replied with enthusiasm.  
  
Hilary sighed again, whenever their conversations got thoughtful, Tyson seemed to run off to beyblade, it made her so angry. She clenched her fists and glared at Tyson as he headed towards Max. Why was she always second best? Why couldn't he for once just see her, talk to her, not about beyblade, about her? She rose to her feet and stormed towards the beydish crossing her arms, she watched the center carefully. She wasn't entirely sure of her next words but it was now that she realized something had to be done.   
  
Tyson and Max were enjoying their battle as their blades raced to and frow trying to outsmart one another's strength. Hilary watched uningaged with the battle and turned to stare at Tyson sharply.   
  
"You should make sharper turns." She suggested, her gaze returning to the blades, "I've noticed your turns are getting sloppy."  
  
"Hilary you don't beyblade, you wouldn't know." Tyson shot back still keeping his eyes on the beyblades.  
  
"It simple physics Tyson." She remarked with a tone of anger. "If you beyblade makes wide turns then it won't have as much speed."  
  
"Whatever." Tyson rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her. Just a second ago she had been happy within his presence and now she was angry again. I'll never understand girls. He thought to himself trying to regain focus on Dragoon, which was taking sloppy turns without Tyson's watchful eye over looking his progress.  
  
"Tyson Kinomiya." She glared almost forcing him to make eye contact with her.  
  
"What is it now Hilary? I'm busy." He turned to stare back which totally unfocused his concentration on his task and Dragoon flew out of the dish lightly landing on the earth near by. "Now look what you made me do." He sighed and reached to pick up the still spinning blade. Hilary kicked it away to Tyson's complete shock.   
  
"Listen to me!" She shot at him her hands on her hips.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He asked with anger and a small amount of hurtful apprehend. He didn't appreciate her kicking at his Dragoon. "I don't kick around your things! Why do you have to kick around Dragoon? What did he ever do to you?"  
  
"Shut up about your blade, just for once pay attention to me, not you stupid spinning top!" She yelled as the other Bladebreakers contemplated backing up or trying to stop the inevitable. "I want to talk to you!"  
  
"About what!" Tyson said with sheer frustration. "What did I do wrong now, oh queen of all which acts like she is so much better then I!"  
  
"That's one thing, you make everything a joke! I'm serious! You are way to cocky and over confident! You may be the Beyblade World Champion but your also world champion at being a jerk!" She leaned forward so that her forehead almost brushed Tyson's.  
  
"Not my fault you hang out with me!" He replied meeting her challenge and leaning into her gaze, so that their eyes were level with one another.  
  
"I hang out with you because I thought you were a nice person! But every time we are about to talk, you run off to beyblade! That's not the only thing in the world you know Ty-son!" Her hands now clenched at her sides, she stared so deeply into Tyson's eyes that he started to feel uncomfortable under her gaze. "There's other things in the world that should mean something to you!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"And don't say food Tyson! I'm not in a joking mood!'  
  
"I wasn't!" He answered with a confused glance then leaned back again. "There are other things!" But Hilary's adrenaline was rushing to much, it was to late for apologize and Tyson was about to learn that the hard way.  
  
"I thought I liked you!" She yelled again as tears swelled in her eyes. "I thought maybe you started to care about me, but then-" She choked back I sob. "You're just a jerk willing to talk with me when it's convenient for you!" She sobbed again. "I just try to help and you push me away! I want you to be proud! I try to impress you to show you I'm not as ignorant as you think I am! And what do you do? You tell me to leave you alone! I hope Dragoon...." She paused as if thinking to her self, then glaring she continued. "I hope you do loose Dragoon! Or better yet he breaks!" Choking back one last sob she spun on her heels and ran off bring her hands to her face as to hide her tears.   
  
"Oh man." Tyson sighed, watching the brunette leave. Quietly he picked up Dragoon and brushed him off on his shirt. His stomach tightened. "I really screwed up didn't I guys?"  
  
"Yea Tyson, you did." Rei responded in a hushed voice.   
  
"That wasn't very nice dude." Max said watching Tyson with a miserable gaze. "How could you do that to her?"  
  
"Well she's not very nice to me, and I don't like her much anyways."  
  
"You know you don't mean that Tyson." Kai.  
  
"Come on lets pack up." Rei ended the conversation.  
  
Everyone got to work tidying up Hilary's well cared for baskets and putting the leftover food away. All was done in silence as the Bladebreakers returned to Tyson's dojo, all anxious about the fight but no one wanting to speak of it.  
  
~~  
  
"Well that just made things a whole lot easier." Dunga grinned as he watched Hilary run down the street fighting back tears.  
  
"But doesn't this mean that they don't like each other?" Joseph asked with sincere question.  
  
"Jo-seph." Marium rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything? That means they like each other more then we thought."  
  
"Marium's right." Ozuma answered coolly with his eyes locked on the girl. "This just proves that we were right.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Dunga flexed his fists.  
  
"Alright lets proceed." 


	3. Where Loyalties Lie

Stupid Tyson. What does he know. He's not worth my time. I wish I had never met him, or even heard about Beyblading! It's just a giant waste of my time. By now her running has slowed as she coughed and sniffled, trying to wipe away the tears before she returned home. Her parents would be suspicious if she came home this upset. They already didn't like the idea of her spending 'all her time' with the Bladebreakers.  
  
"A girl should have girlfriends, not a bunch of slobby guys, as friends." He mom would tell her time after time, but the Bladebreakers, were funny and loyal and made compatible friends, especially Tyson, until now.  
  
She couldn't figure out what she saw in him, all he ever seemed to do was eat and beyblade. Oh, and help his friends, and try hard to keep everyone out of danger, cheer on his fellow bladers, protect his bitbeast and care for Hilary when they were alone. He would never intentionally hurt her, he just got a little carried away sometimes, right? All people could, Tyson just happened to be more then an exception.   
  
Her pace slowed until at last she halted and looked around. Tyson hadn't meant to hurt her, she decided. He just had the undying passion for the sport he loved, it was easy to get caught up in the action. The play sometimes even impressed her as far as putting everything into cheering for a beybattle. Take beyblading out of the picture and he was a pretty decent guy, put it back in and he was an amazing person. Always loyal, were the words that kept forming in her mind. Always loyal.  
  
I shouldn't have kicked Dragoon, or demanded his attention that way, I know sometimes he's unbelievably crude, but we both had our faults. Atlas smiling through dry tears she made to turn in the direction she had come from, but that was not the case.  
  
"Hey there Hilary." Came a deep unreliable voice.  
  
~~  
  
Tyson shot straight up in his bed and searched around the darkened dojo. "Hilary!" He wailed then collapsed again falling back into his deep sleep.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning the team practiced at Tyson's. Everyone seemed focused on the blading but appearances could be deceiving. Secretly Tyson kept looking around waiting for Hilary to show up, though he knew there was no way she'd ever forgive him this time.  
  
"Tyson, come on buddy, you aren't focused at all." Rei sighed catching Driger as Tyson did the same for Dragoon, though his eyes were absent of their usual fire he got when he bladed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's.... It's, It's nothing."  
  
"It's Hilary, isn't it dude?" Max asked placing a comforting hand on Tyson's right shoulder. "We understand."  
  
"Yea we also heard you talking in your sleep." Rei laughed. "What's this about Hilary leaving you?"  
  
"Stop it guys." Tyson blushed, then reloaded Dragoon onto the launcher. "Let's try this again." This time Kai spoke up shaking his head.  
  
"You're obviously infatuated with Hilary."  
  
"Flactulants? Isn't that..."  
  
"Tyson." Kenny moaned, from his seat on the stairs. "Infatuated Tyson, it means interested, partial, like."  
  
"Like as in 'like like?'" Tyson asked wide eyed.  
  
"As in 'like like' dude." Max grinned.  
  
"No way, no how, there is no way in this world that I," he paused, "like, Hilary." He said almost knowing he was lying through his teeth.  
  
~~  
  
Tyson picked through his dinner in an unusual silent state. One hand supported his head well the other sifted through the cold food with chop sticks. Dragoon sat in front of him, distracting his attention ever so slightly.  
  
"Wow he must be real upset if he's not eating." Rei told the other boys in hushed whispers. They all hid just behind the door discussing what to do about the repelled couple.  
  
"Either that or Kai doesn't cook as well as Hilary." Max laughed and then quieted down by a glare from Kai, and a hidden grin by Rei.  
  
"You think he meant what he said to her?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Of course not, he doesn't know how else to show his feelings." Kai stated matter of factly.  
  
"Reminds me of someone, doesn't it?" Rei grinned at Kai, flashing him an innocent gaze with his amber eyes. Kai sighed in response returning Rei's smile.  
  
"What do we do about the two of them then?" asked Max, peering around the door to watch his still eating friend.  
  
"Guys, you know I can hear you," came an unenthusiastic reply. All four boys sweat dropped and came around the door, looking rather embarrassed, except Kai of course who held his arms crossed. "You aren't very good at hiding." Tyson told them still not looking up.  
  
"We're worried about you dude."  
  
"Yea man, first you bomb at training and now you don't want to eat." Rei agreed with Max.  
  
"Next he won't want to sleep in anymore."  
  
"Alright, that's it. Who are you and what have you done with Tyson?" Asked Dizzi, from under Kenny's arm, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Guys." But he didn't seem amused at all.  
  
"Hey Ty, Why don't you just apologize to her?" Max asked.  
  
"I can't do that, it's her fault anyways." He snapped, then paused flushing. "I don't want to." Deep down his stomach lurched, he felt bad for the words, but he couldn't map out his feelings very well. On the one hand, he couldn't stand Hilary, and she had kicked Dragoon. However, being with her made him happy, and she had done alot for the Bladebreakers. Tyson deeply regretted not having her around. He knew telling himself he couldn't stand her was just an excuse.  
  
~~  
  
"Let it Rip!" Max and Rei shouted, as training began the afternoon of day three without Hilary. Tyson was even more unfocused and was having troubles paying attention to the beybattle.  
  
"Tyson. Pay attention." Kai snapped. "Your teammates are training."  
  
"I kind of noticed Kai." Tyson complained with his hands on his hips, but his gaze then returned to the gate. Would Hilary ever come back?  
  
"Tyson. Tyson! Tyson?" The Bladebreakers turned to Tyson, but he wasn't there. "Tyson?" They searched the dojo and the kitchen. Kenny said he hadn't even noticed his disappearance.  
  
~~  
  
Tyson ran down the road, his emotions finally catching up with him. Oh Man, I'm such a goof, I should have apologized ages ago. I hope she'll forgive me.   
  
The blue haired boy's feelings had gotten the best of him, and now he rushed over fences and past people trying not to waste anymore time getting to Hilary's.  
  
"Is Hilary here?" He asked her parents after pounding on the door, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Um... no." Her mother replied with a raised eyebrow, "I thought she was with you."  
  
"What!?!" He asked his eyes flashing shock. "But- but I haven't seen her in three days."  
  
"Neither have we." Her mom replied with rising panic. "What about-" She went to ask Tyson but he was already gone.  
  
~~  
  
Mairum watched Tyson, from a tree. She had been watching Hilary's house for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Finally he decides to come, took him long enough."  
  
She had been preparing for this all day and knew exactly what to do. Springing down, she landed gracefully from the tree but was almost plowed over by the anxious blader.  
  
"Marium!" He shouted. "Have you seen Hilary!" He asked panting, and red faced. "I can't find her."  
  
There remained no doubt about his feelings now. She smirked and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Actually I have."  
  
"What!" He stopped immediately and stared her down. "Where is she?"  
  
"Follow me." The St. Shield girl took off at a pace that Tyson wasn't prepared for.  
  
"Wait up!" he called and chased after her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yes there is a hint of yaoi in this story, it's not coincidence, and it's definetly not an accident. *grins* 


	4. Miseries Trade

Atlas our story concludes. It might seem a little corny but I like it…  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tyson's adrenaline was soaring, he rushed behind Marium, determined to find Hilary now. Why did Marium know where she was, and why didn't she tell him to begin with? Was it Team Physic? Were they trying a new ploy? Or was it?  
  
"Ozuma." he growled as the entered a section of warehouses.  
  
By now it was late afternoon. The sunlight was giving the buildings eerie looks, as Marium slowed her pace and entered a rather dank looking place.  
  
It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust, but when they did the scene that befell his eyes was a disturbing one.   
  
The four St. Shields stood posed, launchers raised. Behind them, tied to a chair was Hilary, looking tired, and exasperated, though her eyes lit up at the sight of Tyson. Her eyes were faint brown and her hair seemed ruffled but other then that she seemed fine. He sighed with relief knowing no real harm had come to her, yet.  
  
"Tyson." She sung happily.  
  
"I'm sorry." He blurted out, not paying attention to anything else but her, and the awareness of his heart.  
  
"So am I." She replied looking down, with hurt eyes. "I've caused more trouble."  
  
"Save the reunion." Ozuma snarled. "It's heart warming and all but leave it for now." He paused with his sarcastic tone, then turned so that all his attention was on Tyson. Tyson became painfully aware of the plan, and without a word pulled out his launcher and beyblade.  
  
"We can make this easy, or difficult." Ozuma smirked, in the fading light. "You give me Dragoon and I give you Hilary." Tyson's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What? You want me to choose between my bitbeast and my...." Pause. "Friend?"  
  
"That would be the plan." Joseph grinned, form his position between Ozuma and Dunga.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or we discover if her spirit could be sealed in the rock." Ozuma pulled out a dagger from a pouch on his belt. The dagger seemed to swim with colors, as it glowed a soft blue. "This knife here was used by my village, on sinful traitors or victimised captives, to release their souls and spirits from their misery."  
  
"You can't," coughed Tyson, his throat growing all of a sudden dry.  
  
"Want to test that theory?" The green eyed boy asked, closing the distance between himself and the struggling girl.  
  
"Tyson, don't listen to him. You can't give up Dragoon. I'm not worth it.' She cried out.  
  
But she was, Tyson thought to himself, That and so much more.   
  
"I want you to make me a promise." She called out again still struggling.  
  
"A promise? What kind?"  
  
"Just say you promise." She groaned desperatly.  
  
"Um... okay?" Tyson reluctantly answered.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Alright I promise!  
  
"Good, now you can't give up Dragoon." She took the moment to grin.  
  
"What!?! Hilary," he protested.  
  
"That's all very nice and all, but Tyson doesn't really have a choice. I will have Dragoon and the other sacred bitbeasts. One way or another." The only reason Ozuma had let them carry on so long, was that he knew it would lead Tyson to more pain, after he stole his two favored possessions.  
  
"There is another way out, out of honor I'd prefer a beybattle, winner takes all. Dragoon.... and Hilary."  
  
"Nooo." Tyson's rasp whisper came out silent as a breath, as he bowed his head. That single thought, reminded him of the horrible nightmare he was now forced to relive.  
  
"Is that so? Well then hand Dragoon over to me right now, since it's obvious that you can't handle the responsibility of the power. You choose this.... girl, over your own bitbeast?" Ozuma's words were full of the same harsh laughter Tyson knew so well in his dreams.  
  
"I won't go down without a fight, I've never failed before and I'm not about to end my winning streak for the likes of you." Tyson responded raising his eyes to meet Ozuma's. "I will walk away with everything."  
  
"The thing is Tyson." Ozuma paused greedily enjoying the fear he saw in Tyson's eyes. "I have everything to gain, and you have everything to loose." Tyson nodded in reply.  
  
"You're right, but the thing is Ozuma, I always get what I want." He smirked.   
  
Ozuma grinned at Tyson, and walked over to Hilary brandishing the knife.  
  
"Ozuma!" Tyson's smirk was hastily removed as he watched. "Ozuma, wait I'll battle just leave Hilary alone!"   
  
Ozuma leaned forward so he was eye to eye with her, and smiled.   
  
"I want to try something." Placing the dagger on her forehead it shone a brighter blue as Hilary's eyes seemed to fade, and her head lolled to the side.  
  
"What did you do to her!" Tyson demanded.  
  
"Only what will happen next to your bitbeast, if you are fail. Now, lets continue with this fate."   
  
Tyson eyed Hilary anxiously, concerned for her, but he knew that to save her he must fight. "Alright, I'm ready you are."  
  
"Now! 3-2-1 LET IT RIP!" Both boys rose their launchers over their heads and put everything into their launch. The beyblades immediately started to attack one another, sending sparks flying in the dark warehouse.  
  
Tyson never felt as much power coming from Dragoon as he did now. The connection was immense and made him feel powerful, he knew that everything was on the line for him, and he had to win.  
  
"Dragoon Attack!" He hollered, trying to keep his focus on not only the battle before him, but Hilary and the other St. Shields.  
  
"Make mince meat out of him Ozuma!" Dunga egged on his leader.  
  
"Flash Leopard! Incinerate him!" Ozuma shouted forcing all his strength into his blade.  
  
This was going to be difficult. Tyson knew he had never fought an opponent with as much power as Ozuma, but Dragoon, and Hilary's fate was on the line. He was no longer fighting for only himself. He was fighting for everything that had value to him.  
  
The blades waited only moments after attacking one another before they tested the limits. Dragoon took the lead spinning frantically out of the way and past the St. Shields, up a stair case railing and onto the upper levels. However Flash Leopard was it fast pursuit and wouldn't let Dragoon get the best of him.   
  
The sparks that ignited off the beyblades showered down below where it feel around Hilary and reflected in her vacant eyes. Tyson felt a longing for her not understanding what had happened to her. Overhead Dragoon was giving his one hundred and ten percent for Tyson. Interlinked Dragoon knew every thought of his blader's before Tyson commanded his actions, they remained one step ahead of Flash Leopard.  
  
"Wondering what happened to Hilary?" Ozuma asked Tyson only momentarily looking away from the battle. "I took some of her 'spirit,' you know the same way I would have with a bitbeast. You fail in your mission, then both she and Dragoon will be sealed. The only difference is Hilary will die, Dragoon will just be confined in the rock forever." He paused and turned to watch Tyson who was paying more attention to the beyblades then Ozuma's distracting words. "Remember that when you have nothing."  
  
Tyson stomach tightened as the fear and intensity grew in his eyes. "Won't happen Ozuma! Go Dragoon!" He yelled as Dragoon attacked Flash leopard sending him flying to the ground. The blade almost fell but because of sheer determination, Ozuma managed to get him upright and counter attacked on Dragoon who had shortly after followed to the ground. Ozuma's blade was ruthless attacking Dragoon over and over again. Tyson cringed and backed up slowly, sweating, he lowered himself to his knees.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that, but I might as well tell you, well your busy battling, Hilary is growing weaker and weaker. If you wait to long there will be nothing left of her."  
  
"No."   
  
"Yes." Ozuma smirked. "Flash Leopard!" Again the blade attacked Dragoon, well Tyson gaped at both Hilary and Dragoon. The blade cornered his beloved Dragoon attacking him with powerful skill and leaving no chance for neither an offensive nor defensive move. Tyson was loosing.  
  
How could he win? Ozuma had everything. Tyson had nothing. He watched as slowly Hilary's eyes grew dilated and Dragoon lost power. There was no way. He was going to loose, and Ozuma was going to take it all. It would be like a piece of his soul in exchange for misery. Dragoon slowed again, now starting to wobble.  
  
"No, Tyson..." A weak voice trailed off. "Tyson I believe in you, believe in yourself." Tyson looked up not sure if it was Hilary he was hearing or his imagination. "Don't do it for me, or even Dragoon, do it for yourself. You are better then that."  
  
"Hilary?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Believe in yourself, I believe in you. I trust my life to you. You have always been there for me even if you didn't want to believe it, you were. Please fight harder then this. I know you can."  
  
"I will!" Tyson rose to his feet. "Go Dragoon!" The beyblade started to spin faster and faster now igniting a blue light. "Dragoon!" The light grew until it filled the whole stadium, the wind ripped at his clothes. He held his fists up. A determined look seemed to posses him. "Come on Dragoon! Lets show Ozuma what happens when he messes with my friends! See Ozuma, I'm fighting for someone, you are only fighting for an unnecessary age old mission. You don't know real loss"  
  
Ozuma watched the other boy he seemed in a daze, murmuring to himself he watched the battle as vacantly as Hilary. Then...  
  
"No." Ozuma moaned. "How could he gain so much power?" Tyson was making a recovery. "I had him on the run!" The wind circled the confined area as boxes tumbled and loose objects became air borne.  
  
"Now whose failing?" Tyson asked with a mischievous smirk on his face. "You might have thought you got the best of me but there was more.  
  
"Flash Leopard!" The leopard bitbeasts towered over it's beyblade from the spot where it had been pushed away by Tyson. "I think not! Attack!" Flash leopard bounded towards Dragoon, throwing himself into the other bitbeasts causing a tremendous noise." The wind picked up as Tyson fought back the oncoming power, pushing his limit to the max.  
  
"Come on Dragoon!" He shouted bracing himself against the wind and utter power. Everything he had he placed in his bitbeast, his strength and weaknesses, his hopes and dreams. His determination and ambitious stubborn attitude. Atlas he reached with his mind for his love for Hilary and placed it into the power. "This ones for Hilary! Attack!"  
  
Dragoon V2 execlerated immediately as if knowing Tyson's thoughts meant victory. It attacked Flash Leopard, using his turn, now not to let up. Flash leopard slowly lost ground, as Dragoon came at all angles at ones and attacked sending him flying into the air.   
  
"Noooo!"  
  
"Let it Rip!"  
  
"Go Vortex ape!"  
  
"Attack!" Joseph, Marium and Dunga all released their blades getting in on the action. Immediately three new lights shot out as all the bit beasts fought for control.   
  
Sweating Tyson grinned with grim determination, however the distraction gave Ozuma a chance to recover.  
  
"Flash leopard!"  
  
"Vanishing Move!"  
  
"Vortex Ape!"  
  
"Shark Wraith!"  
  
The St. Shields regrouped and attacked as one, sending both the beyblade and blader back into a wall. Tyson groaned but tried to reclaim his footing, while clutching a rib. Near by Dragoon spun feebly but yet still continued.  
  
"That's it Dragoon we will never give up!" He told the blade grinning. "They could have a whole swat team on us and still I'm never gonna give up, not again!" He laughed and braced himself for another leap of strength.  
  
"What are you laughing about? Don't you understand this is the end? It's all over we've have you beat. We will have your bitbeast and your little girlfriend." Ozuma screamed with angry at Tyson's stubborn disposition. The repercussion was an eager look of power from Tyson.  
  
"Never!" He liked the way the word fell over him, Hilary, did mean that much to him. Why hadn't he realized it before? He watched her one last time, drawing strength from her empty eyes that seemed to light up slightly. Was she going to be okay?   
  
"Lets Go!" Dragoon attacked again as the other blades attacked him at once. The wind wipped faster as windows broke and the objects flew into walls, nothing was left untouched by the raw power of it all.  
  
The air was a mess of metal as four blades were shredded to pieces. The four St. Shield had matching shocked expressions. How had me managed to fight them all off? Ozuma wondered with anger, near by Hilary was regaining consciousness for the dagger nearby had shattered.  
  
Tyson grinned and brought a hand up behind his head in a victorious motion, but as he watched Dragoon, he was stricken by confusion. He'd seen victory before and this wasn't it.  
  
Dragoon wobbled almost about to fall when the bitbeast began to shimmer and then the image fractured, breaking up and fading away until it was no longer there. Tyson watched wide eyed as the blade came to a stop and crumbled into tiny splinters of metal, there was nothing left even the bit chip was shattered.  
  
"Dragoon! No!" He stumbled forward exhausted by his efforts in the battle and knelt down to pick up the remains of his beyblade. "No, Dragoon," he coughed. "Dragoon come on, this is a nightmare, isn't it?" He looked around with tears welling into his eyes, the St. Shields had gathered their parts and were making for the exit. Hilary watched Tyson with regained life, she pulled at her ties until free.  
  
"Tyson!" she called out with a sob in her voice.  
  
"Hilary." He looked from his torn up blade in his two hands to her, and at last fell firmly to his knees sobbing, he collapsed to the ground just as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Tyson, I'm sorry." She cried holding him in her arms.  
  
"He's gone, I don't understand, I won, why did I loose him? I almost lost you, and I lost him. I failed." He looked at her tears streaming down her face.  
  
It was the saddest scene Hilary had ever witnessed as the scratched up boy cried in agony and pain. She couldn't find the right words. "Thank you Tyson. It's my fault. I wished he would break, but it's not true. I know he meant the world to you."  
  
He looked at his palms again. "Not the whole world, you filled the other half." He murmured under as his breath and he slumped himself against her. "I know you didn't mean it. I pushed him to hard. And now, he's gone," he sobbed.  
  
He wanted to feel happy, he had saved Hilary but his bitbeast was gone. He felt as if he had betrayed the one thing that hadn't had a choice it it's fate. He smiled at Hilary, glad to see her eyes chocolatly brown and filled with life again. He was so confused, torn in two, the pain was like nothing possible, and when he moved his whole body hurt. However there was Hilary once so lifeless, now, so full of love.  
  
"Were you talking to me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well during the beybattle I thought I heard you talking to me." Tyson told her slomenly, looking down into his hands.  
  
She shook her head sadly. "No, I was lost in the darkness."  
  
He nodded and positioned himself so he had his arms around her, still clutching the fragments in either hand. "I'm sorry, that I couldn't help. Thank you though, you inspired me."   
  
She gave him a questioning look but shrugged it off. "He'll return."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"He will."  
  
~~  
  
Together the two walked home slowly. It had grown dark and neither was in a hurry. Tyson was using Hilary as a support since he seemed to have broken a rib or two. Even though he wasn't in a rush anyways, he enjoyed her warm touch. He still refused to let go of the pieces of Dragoon, but somehow he felt as if he hadn't gone far.  
  
Hilary smiled and watched the midnight blue haired boy as he struggled to walk home.  
  
"Are you going to be Okay?"  
  
"You ask me that alot," he paused. "I fell out of a tree."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I fell out of a tree, when I hurt my ankle the second time." He blushed and looked away.  
  
"How'd you manage that?"  
  
"I- I uh... I was um..."  
  
"Cat got your tongue? That's unusual, usually we can't get you to shut up." She laughed as he mocked a glare at her and laughed himself.  
  
"It was the tree outside your room."  
  
"It wasn't a dream?" She gasped and almost lost hold of him as he stumbled over a rock.  
  
"Ow watch it. You saw me?" he asked bringing their pace to a halt.  
  
"Yea," she nodded. "I thought it was dream because I had a nightmare before that, about you."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"The building collapsed on you," she cringed and clenched her free fist. "I couldn't stop it and I had to watch." A single tear ran down her face as he wiped it away. "I wanted to help but it was useless, you were right in front of my and then the Team Physic headquarters fell, trapping you forever." She sobbed her last word.  
  
"Ozuma, had you I was worried he had taken you from me for good. When I awoke I thought for sure that you weren't alright so I went to check."  
  
"And you fell out of the tree." She giggled as he blushed again.  
  
"I thought I heard you parents waking up." Their laughter rang out over the cool night as they embraced one another happy to be alive. Overhead the stars shone brighter then normal.  
  
~~  
  
A month later the Bladebreakers laughed at Grandpa's funny Christmas decorations.  
  
"Grandpa is that a reindeer or Rei?" Max asked examining a particularly funny looking ornament.  
  
"Funny Max." Rei laughed sarcasticly.   
  
Kai was even in the spirit for he wore a smile and a twinkle in his eyes that the Bladebreakers saw more and more as they got to know him. Kenny was searching through a list of music he had downloaded on Dizzi, seeking out Christmas carols.   
  
Max and Rei tugged at Kai's scarf as he growled and tried to get away but they just laughed dragging him around by the material. Rei wore a bell around his neck that Max had found, that jingled at every movement.  
  
***Flashback  
  
"I found you a bell Rei!" Max laughed dangling a small silver bell from a red ribbon.  
  
"And what would I want with a bell?"  
  
"To wear it?" Kai suggested with a mischievous grin as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
"I'm not a cat." Rei responded with his hands on his hips frowning.  
  
'No... It's for Christmas dude." Max laughed but despite protest, wrestled Rei to the ground tying the small bell around his neck. Which he still hadn't taken off.  
  
***/flashback  
  
Max had brought the spirit of Christmas from America with help from his parents, who were now helping Grandpa make dinner in the kitchen.  
  
Tyson sat on the dojo steps, watching his breath and the stars. The last month had filled him with a mixture of emotions. He and Hilary had begun again and had spent hours on end talking, and going for walks. He had helped the other Bladebreakers train but was reluctant to try it again himself. Kenny had remade an earlier version of Dragoon for him, but it wasn't the same. He knew the other's didn't like the fact that he had just 'given up,' but he also knew he'd return to the sport one day. The new blade was good and all but it wasn't the same, and usually it's spent his time in his pocket or on his desk.  
  
"Tyson?" He turned, wincing from the still lingering pain in his ribs, to watch Hilary exit the dojo closing the door behind her, locking in the light. "Aren't you cold?"  
  
"Yea," he admitted laughing, "but don't tell Kai, he might think I'm weak." She laughed. She wore a green skirt and a red sweater with a red and white Santa hat with a bell on the end. "You seem festive."  
  
"Don't like it?" She asked.  
  
'Did I say that?"  
  
"I guess not." They both laughed for no matter how the close they were now a days, there was still the old air of arguments, that now ended only in laughter. "I have something for you." They both tried to ignore a gasp from Kai and giggle from Rei as the ebony haired boy finally caught Kai under the mistletoe. They exchanged raised eyebrows and smiled at one another.  
  
"How so?" He asked her, as she pulled out a silver and blue wrapped box.   
  
"I couldn't wait until tomorrow morning, mind you I could hardly wait until tonight but... Merry Christmas Tyson." She blushed and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek he returned blushed.  
  
Opening the wrapping carefully, excitement glowed in his eyes. His hands shaking he lifted the lid of the box and gasped. His eye lighting up as a sincere smile played across his lips.  
  
"Where did you...?" He begun as she smiled, happy tears streaming down her face.  
  
"The stars Tyson. The stars."  
  
The End.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hee hee Kai and Rei kissed * giggles uncontrollably * Don't mind me… I hope you enjoyed please review and help me improve my future writings.  
  
Oh and I hope you understand what Hilary gave him, if not well then your sad, and it does make since if you look back to chapter two I think it is…. That is all  
  
Ja 


End file.
